


《想要把你藏起来》跨年番外

by dragonmountainyellowlittlehush



Category: girls - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmountainyellowlittlehush/pseuds/dragonmountainyellowlittlehush
Comments: 1
Kudos: 315





	《想要把你藏起来》跨年番外

——————————————————————————————  
白耳听说张敛要在十二月的最后一天去国外出差的时候，整个人都懵了。  
“你要在新年第一天出差？”白耳一脸晴天霹雳，“可我都想好到时候和你一起窝在家里看跨年晚会了——我连零食都买好了，你看！”  
他抱出一堆薯片饼干水果干，张敛无动于衷，继续坐在沙发上看笔电，“有个项目要跟。”  
白耳抱着零食坐在他旁边，像只耳朵耷拉下来的可怜兔子，傻傻看着张敛，好一会儿才消化掉“张敛不能陪自己跨年”这个悲痛消息，茫然说：“好，好吧......那你早去早回。”  
张敛转头看他，白耳显然被这个消息打击得反射弧都拉长了，他无意识拨拉了一下怀里的零食，拿出一袋饼干，慢吞吞撕开包装，“那我先吃一点好了，不然看跨年晚会的时候一个人吃不完。”  
张敛终于被他惹得绷不住。他扔开白耳怀里杂七杂八的玩意，把人拎过来，“吃什么吃？请年假。”  
“啊？”白耳眨眨眼睛，终于反应过来，“你要我和你一起去？”  
“这次要去美国待半个月，事情多，推不掉。”张敛说，“你和公司请个年假，加上元旦，正好凑半个月。”  
白耳这才想起自己的年假还没用，他顿时生出希望，连忙拿出手机，当即就要和老板发消息，被张敛及时按住。  
“现在几点了？”他那表情像在看一个失智儿童，“大晚上不要打扰别人休息，明天白天再说。”  
“啊对，差点忘了。”白耳收起手机。跨年有了盼头，他又高兴起来，蹭过去靠着张敛的肩膀，”不过这回你怎么让我跟着你一起出差？平时你都没提起过。”  
张敛敲击键盘的手指不停，说：“平时就算了，跨年的时候不想把你一个人丢家里。”  
白耳笑起来。他轻哼一声，腿在沙发下晃了晃，“张总还算有点良心。”  
“怎么感谢张总？”  
白耳扑上去，抱着张敛的脖子在他的脸上亲了一口。

一个月后，两人从上海飞向美国。白耳一上飞机就开始睡觉，张敛便让空姐调低灯光，给白耳盖了一层薄毯子。中途白耳醒过来一次，看见桌上摆了吃的和饮料，就爬起来吃了一点，吃完后继续睡。

等飞机抵达终点，白耳也睡了个踏实。他精神奕奕地牵着张敛的手，“头等舱就是睡得好。”  
张敛让早早在机场等候的助理去拿行李，然后牵着人往机场外走，没好气道，“就知道睡。”  
接他们的车已经等在机场外。美国的十二月很冷，白耳一出机场就被风吹得一哆嗦，张敛将他头上的帽子往按了按，搂着他的肩膀，不让风吹着他。  
车里很暖和，白耳摘了帽子、围巾和口罩，身上还有些冷得打颤：“这儿的风好大。”  
张敛脱下大衣，说：“明天让助理给你买几件厚点的衣服。”  
“我都穿棉袄来了，还能有多厚的呀。”  
张敛伸手过来，把他手上的手套摘了，用火热的掌心给他捂手。

张敛的体温就算在冬天最冷的时候依旧像个暖炉。白耳舒舒服服地被他抓在手里，微凉的手指没一会儿就被暖热了。  
“我这几天会很忙，没空陪你玩。你就乖乖呆在酒店里，如果想出去逛，就打何助理的电话，让她陪你出门。”张敛说，“出门的时候多穿点，也不要在外面呆太久。”  
“知道了。”白耳嘟囔，“其实你不陪我，我也懒得出门玩。”

他们抵达酒店后已是晚上十点。房间位于酒店顶层位置，房间里有一片完整环形的落地窗，窗外几乎可以俯瞰大半个城市。白耳站在窗边，低头看夜幕下纵横来往的车流和无数高高低低写字楼里或明或暗闪烁的光点。

“洗手液换了，他对这个牌子过敏。”张敛站在浴室里，对酒店经理说，“房间每天都要做一次清洁，做仔细点，他皮肤很敏感。”  
酒店经理点头：“好的。”  
“床单和被套用全新的，纯棉。”  
“已经提前给二位换好了。”  
酒店经理走了，正好助理上楼来给他们送行李。把行李放好后，助理拿出平板递给张敛看，“张总，房间准备好了，几个主要负责人都在等您。”  
白耳闻言回过头，“你现在要开会？”  
张敛重新穿起大衣，“嗯，上飞机前定下的。”  
白耳心想天啊做大集团的继承人实在太不容易了，过年也不休息，一下飞机就要开会，还是晚上十点，这要开到什么时候去？白耳心疼张敛，可又不好说什么，只得走过去给他理了理衣领，小声说，“那你早点回来，不要忙得太晚了。”  
助理识趣地出了门。张敛低头看着他，“知道。你早点睡，不要等我。”  
他微微弯腰，白耳就踮起脚，与他轻轻碰了一下嘴唇。

张敛走后，白耳一个人整理行李，从箱子里拿出家里带的睡衣，拖鞋，洗护用品，毛巾和牙刷牙膏，进浴室去洗澡。  
等他洗完出来，看到窗外下雪了。  
他走到落地窗前，窗外落雪纷纷扬扬，随着风在夜空中飘荡。白耳把自己洗得热气腾腾，靠近窗户的时候，一块小小的雾便凝在玻璃上。  
白耳忽然想起，今天是一年的末尾，等今晚过去，就是新的一年。  
......结果还是不能一起跨年。白耳望着外面的雪叹了口气，心里安慰自己算了，好歹在同一座城市，等张敛开完会也能见面。总比一个人窝在家里沙发上边吃零食边看跨年晚会要好得多。

一个人看雪也没什么意思。白耳慢吞吞蹭到床上，缩进被子里，关灯，打算睡觉，这样再一睁眼就可以看到张敛了。

一个小时后，白耳从床上噌的坐起来。  
在飞机上睡得太久，现在睡不着了。白耳抓抓头发，打开手机看时间，零点三十分，年份加一。  
算了算了，干脆等张敛回来一起睡好了。白耳倒时差失败，只好把笔电拖出来，在网上随便找了个纪录片打开看，讲述大自然与浩瀚宇宙，还挺催眠。  
白耳打开声音外放，裹着被子坐在床上，电脑屏幕的光映在他的脸上，一下明，一下暗。

纪录片的进度条刚过一半，房门外响起锁被按下的声音。  
套房空间大，白耳又开着笔电声音，没有听到大门被卡刷开，因此房间的门被推开时把他吓了一跳。他转头看过去，和张敛的视线对个正着。  
张敛拧起眉，“还不睡？”  
“开完会啦。”白耳支棱起来，眼睛亮亮地看着他，“倒不好时差，睡不着。”  
张敛走过来，看他这么晚竟然还在玩笔电，当即十分不高兴，“电脑关了。”  
白耳合上笔电，从床上跪坐起来，伸手去抱张敛，心疼地嘟囔，“怎么开得这么晚，外国人不都是一到下班时间就找不见人吗......”  
张敛站在床边，把他连着被子搂进怀里，“和国内的几个分公司执行官开会，所以按他们的时间来。”  
白耳松开他，“快去洗澡，换洗衣服都给你放在椅子上了。”

张敛起身，边解衬衫纽扣边往放了衣服的椅子那走。他背对着白耳，肩膀宽而背部挺拓，白耳把笔电放到床头柜上，无意扫到落地窗里张敛的身影。  
倒映夜色的窗里，张敛个头高大，扣子散开的白衬衫敞着，露出里面隐隐约约线条流畅的健壮胸口和腹肌，腹部以下被皮带拦住，衣角偶尔随着他走动的幅度摆开，现出他劲瘦而暗藏爆发力的腰线。  
白耳下意识抱紧被子，直到张敛拿起衣服出了房门去洗澡，才后知后觉地咽了咽口水。

成年人不可以这样不稳重。白耳小心往被子里挪了挪，一边这么告诫自己，一边感觉身体好像起了反应。他有些脸红地拉开被子低头悄悄看，看来不是好像。  
怎么看一眼就这样了！白耳有点崩溃，宽松的睡裤很容易就被顶起一小块，偏偏浴室现在又被占着，他在床上犹豫半晌，还是从床头抽了点纸，打算让这不合时宜的生理反应自己消退。  
毕竟现在已经很晚了，张敛坐了那么久的飞机，一下飞机又马不停蹄开会，一定也很累，可不能再折腾他，毕竟他们两人都不再是数年前还在上大学的大男生，没那么多精力挥霍。  
白耳红着脸把自己擦干净，然后躺在床上闭上眼睛，心想睡觉睡觉，快睡觉。

过了一会儿，张敛推门进来。  
白耳顿时睁开眼睛，把被子拉下来一点点，脑袋伸出来，看见张敛身上披一件浴袍，带子也不系，就那样随意敞着，里面只穿一条内裤。他依旧不太注意外表，浴袍袖子随便一挽起，洗澡完潦草把身上一擦，几滴透明的水珠顺着他的脖子滑落锁骨。头发也不梳，沾了水后胡乱立着，被张敛用毛巾擦了擦，露出饱满立削的额头和浓黑锋眉。  
白耳抓紧被子，“怎么不穿好衣服！”  
张敛正倒水喝，闻言一头雾水，“大晚上穿好什么衣服？”  
“就，浴袍，要系好。”白耳整个人埋在被子里，没什么底气地说，“不然会着凉的。”  
张敛奇怪看他一眼，没理他，径自喝完一杯水后，把浴袍脱了。  
白耳简直要不知所措：“怎么还脱了？”  
“睡觉啊。”张敛掀开被子坐进来，莫名其妙看他，“这么热还穿浴袍睡觉？”  
白耳只好往后退了退，一副欲盖弥彰的样子，“还好吧，也不是很热......”  
张敛二话不说把他揽回来，“你躲什么？过来睡。”  
白耳连张敛一半力气都挣不过，被他这么一揽，整个人就被轻轻松松地搂进他怀里，身体一时贴得严丝合缝，不留余地。  
白耳抵着张敛赤裸的胸口，身体一下子僵了。  
张敛一抱着他就感觉到他的身体反应，愣了一下，还不是很相信，伸手过去捏了一把，“硬了？”  
“别捏！”白耳想抓开他的手腕，没用，纹丝不动。张敛箍着他，干脆拉下他的睡裤，从内裤边缘探进去，整个手掌覆上去，令白耳顿时红了耳尖。  
“你......”张敛有点不可置信，“你看个纪录片也能硬？”  
“......”

白耳愤愤拿脚踹他，“走开，走开，笨死了，别碰我。”  
张敛任他踢自己，见他面红耳赤不乐意的样子，便搂着他低头吻了吻。  
“还是没赶上。”他说。  
白耳：“什么？”  
“本来想零点前回来陪你跨年。”张敛的语气有些懊恼，“回来晚了。”  
白耳一愣，抬手搂住他的肩膀，轻轻揉了揉他的头发，像在安抚一只脾气不大好的大狗狗，“没关系啦，反正每天都一起过。”  
“而且现在也不晚，还可以算在跨年时间区间内……”白耳话没说完，就被张敛再次吻住，那模样不像在外沉稳冷淡的商务人士，倒像个急着讨糖的没耐心小孩，抓着属于自己的那块糖就要含进嘴里。白耳一开始还跟不上他的节奏，后来被越吻越深，舌根都有些发麻了，下面也被张敛不太温柔地揉捏着，便慢慢放松了身体，不再抗拒张敛。

“你会不会很累。”一吻稍歇，白耳喘了口气，被张敛揉得小声喘息，手也慢慢挪下去，按住他腿间的硬起，“今天就用手吧，你早点休息。”  
张敛忽然松开手，翻身把他压在身下，手腕捏住，按在床上。

“现在就告诉你累还是不累。“张敛说。

————————————

白耳赤裸着身体躺在床上，手臂搂在张敛肩上，手指握成拳，偶尔轻轻抖着蜷紧，像是身体遭受侵犯时本能的抗拒反应。他小声抽着气，后面被开拓得湿软，润滑液落在腿根上，被张敛随手抹去。  
一个热烫的硬物抵住他的穴口。白耳下意识作出想合上大腿的动作，只因为每一次张敛刚进来时都涨得他难受不已，无论他们做了多少次，前戏多充足。可张敛不大客气地按住他的腿，顶了进来。  
“呜......”白耳微微挺起腰，还是缓和不了被硬物入侵身体的酸痛感，他抓住被子，张敛便拉过他的双手，与他十指扣着，开始慢慢动起来。润滑液很快被挤出体外，在肉体的摩擦挤压下发出情色的流体水声。  
“放松。”张敛的声音低缓冷感，在夜色与落雪反射进光的昏暗房间中无端漫出性感的意味。

柔软的大床被压出轻响。张敛没有给白耳多少适应的时间，他在床上基本处于主导地位，虽然最大程度不让白耳感到痛和难受，白耳获得快感和休憩时间的节奏却全由他掌控。大部分时候张敛都十分克制，因为白耳柔软易碎，需要小心呵护。  
今天张敛却稍显粗暴。他扣着白耳的手不太温柔地顶弄，很快白耳的喘息声便乱了，双腿也不自觉挣扎起来，却又被张敛的动作撞得没了劲。  
“轻点。”白耳被抓着手便动弹不得，他被干得说话没法完整，眼角也慢慢红了，“你温，温柔一点......嗯.......”  
“对你够温柔了。”张敛俯身吻他，“这么不好伺候。”

白耳闭上眼睛，努力放松身体吞吐抵进深处的性器，张敛拉着他撞了数十下，白耳忽然叫了一声，后面一下绞紧。张敛用力抓住他的手指，保持着插入的姿势不动，松开了手。  
白耳喘得厉害，翘起的性器前端溢出一点液体，显然是被撞到了敏感点。他刚想往后退一点缓和这种猛然窜上来的剧烈快感，就被张敛捏住了腰，紧接着便是毫不留情的大力操弄。白耳被按在床上抵住敏感点一刻不停地猛顶，当即再克制不住声音，差点崩溃地尖叫起来。  
“别、啊！轻点......轻......”白耳一下子被强行拖入几近高潮的地步，一时间浑身发软，白皙的锁骨和胸口泛起大片情欲烧起的潮红。他无力地抓住张敛的手腕，想要让他放开自己，张敛却不减轻力道，直干得他后面再受不了插入而痉挛起来。白耳身体敏感，硬挺的前端未被抚慰，只有被捣得松软的后面开始高潮，张敛却在这个时候抽出来，腿间粗长的性器高翘着往下滴水，他却不急着插进去，只有一下没一下揉着白耳的腿根，等他的高潮渐渐退去。

一直到白耳的小腹不再抖动，喘息也渐渐平缓下来，张敛才掰开他的腿，再次顶了进去。  
“嗯......”白耳还没完全平静，腿间湿得厉害，身体就又被插满了。他勉强承受着张敛深重的操干，腿根被撞得又热又麻，性器前端被溢出的液体打湿，洒了一点在他的肚子上，看起来有些羞涩的淫荡。  
张敛搂过他的肩膀，低头吻他的嘴唇。他们的体温很热，贴合在一起时像融化在嘴里的雪糕。白耳也抬手抱着张敛的脖子，随着他顶撞的动作泄露出细软的呜咽声，手指偶尔收紧了，按进指尖下热烫的皮肤。  
快感很快被张敛的过深开拓延续下来。白耳没被压着干多久就想射，他的喘息声重起来，嘴上忍不住轻轻咬了张敛一口，张敛便将他曲起的膝盖捏开，下身开始发力。他轻易找到白耳的敏感点加大力道撞，白耳呻吟出声，好几次腰都被撞得离开床单，发红的性器被夹在两人腹部中间摩擦，看起来满涨得可怜。  
“呜，呜......”白耳扣紧张敛的肩膀，指尖在上面留下深深的红痕。他实在被撑得受不了，感觉肚子都要破掉，前面也被张敛健壮的腹肌压着，压在他的肚子上，已经开始往外断断续续地吐出粘稠的液体。  
然而等到白耳终于动弹不得地射出来，张敛又从他的身体里退了出去。  
他重新等着白耳射完，一边抚摸他起伏不止的胸口和腹部，一边吻掉他额角的汗水。  
接着张敛直起身，手指探到他湿润的股间，伸进去试了试，感觉里面还在细微地颤缩不已，便抽出手指，自然地将上面的液体舔净，低声说：“越来越浪。”  
白耳已经有些喘不过气，眼角也湿漉漉的发红。他没什么气势地瞪了张敛一眼，却无意看到他宽阔的肩膀和劲瘦的腰在昏暗光线中留下一片充满兽类侵略意味的黑色剪影，张敛的体温高，皮肤上的薄汗在夜色下透出细碎光点。  
白耳撇开眼睛，一句话也说不出来。  
可很快他就小小叫了一声，因为张敛握着他的腰把他翻成侧躺的姿势，又挺了进来。

“歇会儿.......”白耳实在有些受不了，声音都软得没力气，“累死了……”  
张敛不急不缓动着腰，单手按着他的大腿不让他动，说：“又没让你动。”  
他就着这个不太省力的姿势开始加速，白耳使不上力，抓着床单喘得厉害，说话时声音都哑了，“喘不过气，头晕......”  
张敛一手撑在他枕边，手指抚上来，按住他的下唇，很无情地告诉他：“晕了就干醒你。”

接下来白耳差点被张敛折磨疯。张敛按着他不让他跑，每次都顶着他的敏感点撞得又快又猛，等白耳临到高潮的一刻又抽出来，等着他缓过来以后就一刻不停重新插进去，慢慢磨他一阵后再次开始加速，每一次都好像要直直插进他的肚子。白耳到后来哭得越来越厉害，最后嗓子都要哭哑了，前面射得发疼，后面被干得流了满腿的水液，张敛却只射了一次，弄到他背上全是精液，然后继续折磨他。

“不做了，不做了。”白耳揪着床单哭得抽抽噎噎，眼泪全落进枕头里，“睡觉好不好。”  
张敛还插在他里面，闻言把他从床上抱起来，将他整个人搂进自己怀里，如此性器更深地顶进去，顶得白耳双腿发抖，身体再次本能地哆嗦一下。  
“还担心我累吗。”张敛抱着他，两人离得很近，呼吸时湿热的气息紧密交换。  
“不担心了。”白耳连生气的劲都没了，整个人委委屈屈软在张敛身上，多的话也再说不出来。  
张敛便托着他，从下往上猛力顶，直到白耳哭喘着高潮，前面射不出来东西，只有后面收紧，发着抖吞入那根作乱的硬物，张敛这才抱紧他，射了进去。

第二天白耳一整天没出房间，三餐全由服务员送上门。又过了一天，白耳才和何助理一起出门逛了逛街，但也只是在市中心一家商场转了转。再给张敛买了两件衣服，两条腰带后，白耳就走不动了。何助理于是让他在咖啡厅里等，她出门去联系司机。  
白耳坐在窗边低头回复朋友和同事发来的新年祝福消息。爸爸妈妈让他和张敛春节回家一趟；秉然西和袁寄在东南亚小岛上旅游，发视频来说他们给白耳买了很多礼物；顾焕只发来一张照片，像是北欧某个角落的冰雪与极光，附四个字新年快乐；杰西卡在新加坡昼夜颠倒地工作，也没忘记发来祝福；孙朱凌问他和张敛如何，还说自己在老家附近一个特别灵的寺庙里给他们两人祈了福，结果忘了朝佛祖许愿新的一年想脱单，生无可恋地说今年的男朋友又泡汤了。

白耳一个个回复过去，刚打完字，何助理就推门进来，快步走到白耳身边，轻声细语地说：“白先生，老板来接您了。”

她朝窗外一指，白耳扭头看去，一眼就看见咖啡厅橱窗外人来人往的繁华异国街头，身穿熟悉黑色大衣的张敛伫立街边，他不知何时站在那里，站了多久，只看着橱窗里的白耳，直到白耳看到他，他才微微一挑眉，冷淡凌厉的眉眼生出些不易察觉的暖意。  
白耳收拾好东西站起身，何助理本想为他接过手里的袋子，他却将一个包装精美的小甜品盒放到何助理手中，笑着说：“这个系列的小点心很好吃的，祝你新年快乐！”  
何助理捧着甜品盒，慌慌张张想拒绝，白耳却已经提着大包小包跑了出去。他看起来很高兴，帽子攥在手里也忘了戴，柔软的头发被风吹起来，一出商场大门就粘上星星点点的雪粒。  
直到他跑到张敛面前，被高大的男人皱眉按住，拍掉头上的雪，戴好帽子，将他手里的袋子全都接过去，两人这才靠近在一起，自然地接了个吻。

人群来来去去，了无痕迹。好在又一轮新年伊始，他们依旧驻留在对方的身边，任时光流转，冬去春来。


End file.
